C&M high school years
by bonesaddict101
Summary: Christian is 16 years old, Michelle is 17. they are both in love with each other but are afraid to tell each other. When the school dance approaching Michelle has to make his move on Christian before the quarterback of the football team does. Can he get the courage up? The story will continue after that but that will be the first 10 chapters or so. I DON'T OWN BONES
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! so this is my first fan fiction, so if you guys could go a little easy on my. i can take criticism, i'm a big girl. Happy reading! i'll try to update every day but i cant know if that will work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi, my name is Christian Booth, I'm 16 years old. My mother is Dr. Temperance Brennan; she is a world class Forensic Anthropologist and author. My father is agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. So my life is kinda hectic. I'm a soft more in high school and my best friends are; Michelle Staccato Vincent Hodgins, Anna Fox, and (to a lesser extent) Bret Click. Michelle is Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack's son, they aren't my actual aunt and uncle, but my mom is best friends with Aunty Angie. Anna's mom is a coroner, and her dad's a graphic engineer, he works with Aunty Angie. They all work at the Jeffersonian institute so we ride the bus from school to the "Lab", we hang out there until we get bored or hungry then we get Anna or Michelle to drive home. I have dirty blond frizzy, curly hair, ice blue eyes, and my father's smile. I'm a mixture of my parents and I'm pretty well divided jeans. Uummmmmmmmmmmmmm… it's so hard to describe yourself. I think I forgot to mention that I love Michelle, well this just became acquired so I'm gunna go.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi my name is, Michelle Staccato Vincent Hodgins, I'm 17 years old. I go to Del Oro High school, (GO EAGLES) I'm a junior. My parents are Angela and Jack Hodgins, my mom is an artist at the Jeffersonian institute. My dad's a "bug and slim guy" or at least that's what we call him, he works with, well bugs, slime, and particulates. My best friends are: Christian Booth, Anna Fox, and Bret Click. Christian is Bones and Booth's daughter, Bones (Dr. Temperance Brennan) is a Forensic anthropologist (just like Christian wants to be) at the Jeffersonian with my mom and dad. Booth is an FBI agent that works with the Jeffersonian. I think I forgot to mention that I'm in love with Christian, but I can't ask her out because he father would kill me, no literally, her father is X-army. Anna is Rebecca and John Fox's kid, Rebecca is the Jefferonian's coroner and John works with my mom, he is a computer technologist, and he's X-navy. Bret's parents are both doctors, so he just hangs with us. Anna and Bret are dating so, ya. I got to go.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N:I hope you like my story! reviews would be amazing! i will try to update everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok to Hiitsjess: thank you so much for my first review it made me very happy. So this is very embarrassing but I didn't mean to change the names, so thank you so much! When I said young I meant in my early teens (I'm not telling my age for safety) so I searched how to spell their names and I guess that wasn't the best sight, but that's ok. I hope you liked the first chapter. I almost didn't write this chapter so, this is good. I forgot to mention that the last chapter will be the only chapter that will be written in diary form.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Christine woke to her alarm clock going off, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
Sitting up with a jolt, she smacked the 'snooze' button and let her torso fall back onto the mattress. Hearing her father's footsteps coming up the stairs Christine jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She knew if her father found her still in bed at this time he would pour the ice cold glass of water on her to wake her up. Booth knocked on his daughter's door, when he didn't get an answer he opened the door to find the bed empty. He smiled, and set the glass of water down on Christine's night stand and left the room. Christine sighted when she heard her door close, she then went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. After drying her face she grabbed her hair brush and went to work on her long tangled hair. Just as she yanked out the last of the knots, she heard her father's voice coming from down stairs, "BREAK FAST IS READY!" Christine turned on her heels and almost ran down stairs when she smelled her favorite, pancakes! She bursts into the kitchen just in time to see her father pouring maple syrup on a two pancakes. Booth pushes the plat towards the stool nearest Christine, she sits with a grin and begins to eat, she doesn't say anything till she is finished. "That was sooo good dad!" Christine said, putting her dish in the sink and running up stairs to finish getting ready. After brushing her teeth, putting on socks and shoes, and grabbing her backpack she headed down stairs to say goodbye to her parents. When she got down to the living room she herd the horn she had been listening for, grabbing her flute of the living room table she ran out of the door and hopped into the car waiting outside her house. "You're late, Chrissy. Tisk tisk tisk" Michael teased. "Ow shut up, Micky!" Christine giggled as the car pulled away from her home.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Where have you two been? Off making out somewhere?" Anna teased as her friends opened their lockers. Christine rolled her, pulling her math book out of her locker and shoving it into her back pack with little trouble. Michael did the same with his math book, "Where's Bret, we always meat here? Anyway Christine was late this morning, Had to do her hair." He said mockingly starting to laugh. Christine glared at him after zipping her backpack and closing her locker. "Hey guys, I've been looking for you!" Bret said after running down the hall and stopping to say that. Anna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend trying, and failing, to catch his breath. "RRIINNGG! RING!" the kids all headed down the hall at the sound of the bell.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"OK, OK, I'll ask!" Michael said, sounding tired. The kids sat so they all could see each other: Christine sat across from Michael, who sat a seat behind Anna. She sat across from Bret. The kids where playing 'truth or dare' like they always did on the way to the Jeffersonian. They rode the bus from school there, the children didn't notice the bus had stopped moving until a crackly voice came on the overhead speaker, " Jeffersonian kids, it's your stop." The children all gathered up there stuff and made their way to the front of the bus. The teen stepped of individually, but waited for each other before going into the big building.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Reviews help sooo much! Thanks for reading my story. What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I have been sooo busy over the weekend! Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four teens where sitting in Brennan's office, on her couch, do their homework. "Bret, what did you get on number seven? I got three point two, but she marked Ii wrong." Christine asked. "Ummm," scanning the page in front of him for his answer, finding it he continued. "It's just three. No point seven, but I can see where you did that I almost did that." Chuckling to himself while Christine shook her head and erased her original answer and filled in his. Angela walked into the room and asked, "Can you guys help me with something?" "Ya, I need a break from homework, anyway." Anna said "cool follow me." Angela gestured for the kids to follow her, with that the group puts there stuff down and follows Michael's mom past the platform where Brennan notices the four walking and pulls off her gloves. She thrown the gloves into the trash and chases after them, reaching Angela's room to find the group gathered around the Angelatron. When Angela pulled up the reconstruction the whole group of teens gasped. Anna hid her face in Bret's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, Christine and Michael just stud still, dumb founded. "What!? Who is this?! What's wrong!?" Angela, seeing the surprise on all of the children's faces, said. "She…..she is… ummm ya she is Kelly Clarkson, she is a singer, she wrote, 'Mr. Know it all'. Are you certain that it's her, she was our favorite artist?" "Yes 100% and we don't make mistakes." Brenna said very mater-of-a-flatly, "I know mom, I'm sorry. We're just gunna go home. Michael can you drive us home?" Christine said sadly. "…..ow ya…shout, let's go." Michael said as if he just snapped out of a trance. Bret nodded and Anna let go, they all filled out of the office and began to Brennen's office. About half way Hodgins walked over and th3e group stopped. "Hey…." His smile faded when he saw the glassed over looks on all the kids face's, "ok, what's wrong?" Anna burst into tears and she threw herself at Bret, who caught her and buried his face in her hair, tears running down his face. With that Hodgins looked at his son for an explanation, "we identified the victim as Kelly Clarkson, our favorite musician. I'm going to drive them to our house. Is that ok, I'll order Chinese?" Michael explained. "Ya, see you at home."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So that chapter was really sort, sorry I have to write this fast. But I will have another chapter up, ether later tonight or tomorrow. Reviews would be amazing. Thanks for reading and sorry, again, for the wait on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sooo so so sorry. I have been so busy, on Thursday I had a field trip and a dance then on Friday I had a party. I may have 2 chapters up today.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How are they doing back there?" Michael asked Christine.

Christine turned around in her chair and saw Anna's head on Bret's shoulder; Bret had his arm around Anna and was wiping Anna's tears as she quietly sobbed into he's shirt.

"There doing as well as to be expected. I'm just trying to be strong for Anna; I think she need's someone. How are you holding up?" Christine said sounding concerned.

"I'm holding up, it's hard but I am. This is silly, we both want to be like our parents and they deal with death every day. How are we supposed to do that if we can't even deal with a artist we never met? My mom had to work and solve a case while her husband was buried alive will only hours to live, so did your dad AND your mom. And where in tears because a person we don't even know is dead." Michael said a little agitated. Michael pulled the car into the driveway and put the car into 'park'. The then unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. Walking around to Christine's side he opened the door for her. Anna and Bret got out, and in silence the group went into the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. bring me down well ya, ya like to bring me down don't you?" The group's favorite song continued to play as they eat and sang along.

"Man I love this song. It's so old though." Anna said after swallowing a bite of orange chicken.

"Not really it' only a year old. Teens do that all the time, they think a song is so old but it's only, like, 4 to a year old. It bugs me so much, but I probably do it too." Michael raved, the group laughed sadly. Bret picked up his phone and looked at the time.

Realizing the how late it was he said, "WOW it's really late Michael can you drive me home?"

"Ya, Anna don't you want a ride?" Michael said with a confused look on his face.

Anna and Christine exchanged a look, and then Christine nodded and Anna looked back at Michael and said "Um... no I'm staying the night here. I don't really feel like being alone tonight."

Michael furrowed his brow, and then he turned and grabbed his 'Del Oro' varsity jacket. Before he left he turned to the two girls siting on the couch and said. "Are you guys gunna be ok here alone? When are your mom and dad coming home? Do you how?"

"Ya we'll be fine. I don't know I'll call. We'll see you tomorrow. Do you have enough room for both of us?" Christine asked

"I don't think so, Bret could you drive Anna to school tomorrow?" Michael asked

"Ya, definitely. See you guys tomorrow. "Bret said with a wave

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Christine woke she found that the sleeping bag next to her bed was empty, she got up and got dressed. Then she walked down the stairs to find that her family was still asleep. She walked over to the fridge and opened it; she looked for a while till she finally decided on an apple. She shoved the apple into her bag after hearing the horn of her best friend's car. She ran out the door and down the drive way, stopping right before she ran into Michael's car. She knew she was late and that he hated to be late, she also knew that he might bring up Kelly Clarkson and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She took a deep breath before opening to door; she braced herself for him to be angry about her being late. She opened the door to find a smiling Michael, she felt very confused at his reaction to her being late.

"Maybe he hadn't noticed I was late." Christine thought. "Why are you all smileys this morning?" Christine asked a little curiously as she buckled her seat belt and Michael pulled out onto the street.

Michael let out a big sigh and said, "Well… Um… Christine, I love you."

Christine shrugged, he told her that he liked her as a friend all the time, but this time he seemed more novices about saying it, "I know you tell me that you love me, as a friend, all the time. I love you too." Christine then got a bad feeling that something was wrong so she turned tors him and said with panic in her voice, "Is everything ok?" Michael turned on his turn signal and pulled into parking lot.

He then turned to her and said, "Christine this time it isn't only as a friend. Christine I'm in love with you." He went silent but didn't turn away. Fear starting to take over he knew this probable wasn't a good time, but he needed to get it off his chest.

Christine opened her mouth but quickly closed it, she knew she had to say something. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but something was stopping her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, cliff hanger, but I might have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. This chapter took forever to write. I started to write at noon and it's 5:30 pm so ya


	5. Chapter 5

So I guess I should probable stop promising things I can't deliver. Sorry guys. I have to mention that one of my favorite writers on has been giving me advice and It has helped me sooo much, so if you like Bones fan fics check out faithinBones! She writes mostly B&B, which I love! If you could review my story it would mean sooo much to me, I love getting advice and I will answer you in the AN. If you ask me to read your stories I totally would because I love reading new stories!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I….um…..Michael …" Christine stuttered trying to find the right words to say. Michael, frustrated and mad, got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Christine watched as he walked in front of the car and picked up a rock and threw it at a lamp post. The rock bounced off and hit him in the leg. He sat down crossed legged and put his face in his hands. He began to sob, Christine finally she hoped out of the car and came and sat next to him.

They sat there for a while until Christine said, "Michael, I'm in love with you too."

When he heard that he sat up and looked at her, "You do?"

"Ya, I just didn't know how to respond. I was so shocked that you felt the same way" Christine said. They stared at each other of a little, and then they both started to lean in.

"Oh my gosh he's gunna kiss me…. What do I do…." Her thought was cut off by their lips touching; at first it was gentle and soft, but the kiss grew more passionate. He pulled her lips apart and let his tongue explore her mouth, something he had wanted to do for years now. They both jumped when they heard her phone go off. She jumped up and ran to the car, flinging open the door and jumping in, she grabbed her phone and saw it was Anna.

She picked it up and said, "Hey! What's up?"

Anna sounded rushed and she was whispering, "Where are you guy? First period is about to start!"

Christine looked at the time that plashed on the dashboard, she was so late, "Tell the teacher that…. Um we ran into traffic on the way there. We'll be there as soon as we can." Christine hung up just as Michael got in the car and stared it.

"Who was that?" he asked as if nothing had happened

"Anna, first period has almost started. I told her to tell the teacher that we got caught in traffic." Christine said trying to sound comb, she was never late so it was different for her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"so where were you guys this morning?" Bret asked leaning in close like it was a secret.

"Ummm….we'll tell you later, we need to talk about what happened." Michael said hesitantly

"Ok" Anna said suspicious of what happened.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Christine and Michael where sitting in Brennan's office, while Anna and Bret went to visit Anna's dad. They are talking about the kiss when Booth over hears something and stands at the door, out of sight of Christine and Michael.

"We kissed, and for me it felt right. What about you?" Michael said being care full to make shout he was clear that he liked the kiss. Booth had heard enough he stepped into the room with a fury rising up inside him. When Christine saw her dad she knew he had heard the conversation, or at least enough to get the topic. She stood up followed by Michael who bolted from the room when he saw booth.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sorry guys, I have to go to bed so I figured you would want this instead of nothing. Night guy.


	6. Chapter 6

So the last chapter wasn't up last night because my computer stopped working. Sorry but I hope to get better about putting chapters up, but I can't promise anything.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth took off after Michael, Christine chased her dad and yelled after him, "Dad please stop. You haven't heard the whole story! It wasn't his fault!" By the time she had finisher her sentence Michael was hiding behind his mom and Brennan had stopped Booth.

"What is going on? Booth?" Brennan asked

"Your son," directing his attention to Angela "kissed my daughter." Booth said angrily.

Angela turning around to face her son said in shock, "What? Michal is this true?"

Michael looked at his mother and said, "Yes, but It was between us she wanted it to happen too. Right Chrissy?" Michael directing his attention to the blushing girl standing behind Brennan.

"Um ya that's right I had my part in causing the kiss." Turning her gaze from Michael and Angela to Booth, "That's what I was trying to tell you." Booth put his hands on his hips and replied, "Well, he kissed you and I don't approve." Christine, annoyed, crossed her arms over her chest and taped her foot "Still you can't chase my boyfriends every time I kiss them!"

Anna and Bret entering and just hearing the last sentence, "He's your boyfriend?" they said in unison. "I'm your boyfriend?" Michael said in a confused but happy tone. "He's your boyfriend?" Angela, Hodgins, (who had entered to hear Christine's last sentence) Brennan, and Booth said in unison, all in shock. Christine had not intended that, but she wanted him to be and it sounded like he wanted the same so she said, "Ya, if that's what you want." Looking at Michael, who signaled that he agreed by nodding and walking over to give Christine a hug, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Booth's face. "Congratulation, Chrissy! I knew you guys would make a good couple! I…" Anna's face fell when she saw Booth's stern glare, "Come on Bret, let's go and tell my dad the good news." With no protest, Bret follows Anna back into her dad's office.

oooooooooooo

"You guys are really together?" Anna asked in amassment,

"Yes, for the last time we are together. As in boyfriend girlfriend, will you stop asking?" Christine pleaded.

"Probably not, she doesn't give up easy. I have known her for 6 years and I've never seen her give up this easy. Good luck." Bret answer, he knew that was an impossible request of Anna. Christine shook her head. "Hey, Anna I have been meaning to ask you. Will you go to the dance with me?"

Anna squealed and said in a high pitched tone "Yes of course I'll go to the dance with you! Christine did you hear that, he's taking me to the dance!" Anna threw herself at Bret and hugged him tight. Christine nodded her head to signal, to Anna, that she had heard the question.

Ooooooooooooooooo

So Anna got her date to the dance, do you think Michael will ask her or will he chicken out? I haven't written that chapter so I don't even know. Reviews and comments would help sooo much. Probably what I'll do is if I get more reviews that say to have him ask her then I'll do that and visa-vesa, but if I get a tie or no one reviews then It'll play out how I chose. That might involve another date for Christine.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm the world biggest procrastinator, so sorry. " will try to make room for the story

Ooooooooooooooo

"Christine I'm so excited about the dance! Do you think Michael will ask you?" Anna said excitedly. Anna was sitting on Christine's bed brushing her tangled hair. It was 3:30 and Anna was staying over again.

"I don't know, it took everything he had just to ask me out. I don't think he wants to go through that again." She said recalling the other morning.

"Go through what again? Didn't he just ask you out and you said yes?" Anna stopped brushing and Christine turned around to face her best friend. Christine wore a sad look on her face and Anna got the impression that there was something Christine wasn't telling her. Christine sighed, she reluctantly said, "I didn't say yes at first, I…" Anna cut her off with utter shock on her face and in her voice. "You said no at first?" "No, I didn't say anything at first. I just sat there, I felt like I couldn't breathe." ""Then what happened?" "That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Anna blushed and pinched here pointer and thumb together and pulled them across her lips as if she was zipping up her lips with an invisible zipped. Christine nodded and continued, "He got out of the car and threw a rock at the lamp post. I couldn't tell if he looked mad, sad, or both. He sat down and started crying, that was the first time I had seen him cry since he was 5, he didn't even cry when he broke his arm! I felt so guilty so I got out of the car and sat down next to him I told him the truth and he stopped crying and just smiled at me." Anna and Christine sat for a minute imagining the scene until Anna broke the silence "So did you kiss?" Christine shook her head regretfully "Shame. Do wish you had?" She nodded her head.

Oooooooooooooo

"Girls, dinner!" Booth called up the stairs; he then turned and walked into the kitchen where his wife stood chopping lettuce. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around his wife, "Booth, not while I'm chopping, I don't want to cut you finger off." Brennan said, turning in his arms with a concerned face, Booth just chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Brennan leaned into the kiss and it became more patient quickly. "Yucky Mommy! You promised to stop doing that when we are home." Booth and Brennan pulled apart and shared a smile "I'm sorry, sweetie. It won't happen again"

"I think it's cute! I wish my parents would kiss like that. They hardly ever kiss!" Anna said walking in with her best friend right next to her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

FLUFFY! I love fluff but it does get more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Chrissy! How was your 'sleep over' with Anna?" The boy teased , he and Bret had just come down the hall.

"It was fun, uneventful, but fun." She lied the night had been touch-feely girl crap. Any thing but fun and both girls had reviled stuff they hadn't intended to. "Cool."

"Did you get the homework done? I mean could you drag yourself away from the make overs and nail painting?" Bret said in a mocking voice. Anna walked over and slugged him in the shoulder, hard. "OW, that hurt! Gosh can't you take a joke!" Bret looked up at his girlfriend's glare and knew he had to say something fast, "I love you!" He said with a grin he knew she couldn't resist. "Nice save!" Christine said with a thumb up. The bell rang and the two couples said good bye to each other and headed in different directions. "So Chrissy, I was wondering..." Michael said nervicly "Would you maybe like….to get some pizza after school?" He said quickly before they entered the class room Christine nodded her head when they had sat at the table. She was disappointed that he hadn't asked her to the dance, but she knew if he didn't take her they would go in a group.

* * *

After class Christine and Michael went in different ways, Michael had class with Bret and Christine had class with Anna. Christine met with Anna at the arch, outside of the auditorium.

Christine rushed over to where Anna was sitting, "Oh my gosh, Michael almost asked me to the home-coming!"

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Anna asked standing up.

"Well, he started to ask me, but then he freaked and asked me to pizza instead." Christine said with a smile

"Pizza is good, we can handle pizza. OH! Do you think he will ask you at your date?" Anna asked as the girls turned and headed into the auditorium

"That's what I'm thinking he will do." Christine said with a huge grin. The girls ran up the stairs and threw the double doors into a huge theater with hundreds of seats and a big stage up front. The floor was slanted towards the stage. The girls ran down the stairs that led to the stage stairs. The two threw there back packs down on the front row seats and headed back stage where they went to work pushing back drops out onto the stage, moving props, and hanging the decorations they could find. The best friends, then, opened the curtains, flicked on the lights, grabbed the paint can and brushes, and began painting the uncolored back drops.

* * *

**Ok so I have a reason for not updating, my computer had a viruses and my uncle had to fix it. So he was on it all last week trying to figure out what was wrong.**


End file.
